


You're In Trouble Now || {NSFW} Pain x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: A/N: So, we had a whole conversation in the discord that led to this oneshot coming out. We talked about how Pain’s piercings would feel as he went down on you. 🥴 So here it is for all of Tumblr to see. I hope you enjoy it. 😚
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Reader, Pain (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	You're In Trouble Now || {NSFW} Pain x Reader

You watched as Pain’s figure lingered over you, his hands traveling over every inch of your body. As his face nestled against your neck his piercings were cold. Piercing riddled the man’s body and he used them to his advantage. He knew that just the feeling of the cool metal against your body made you absolutely feral. 

As his lips trailed along your skin you were already squirming underneath him. “Nagato, please.” He smiled into your neck as the sound of your words vibrated against his lips. “I can’t take it. You’ve been gone with the others so long, I’ve been waiting so long.”

“You know what begging does to me.” His lips trailed down your chest as he held your hands above your head. “I can’t let you have your way that easily.” Pain let go of your hand and let them fall to your panties. He rubbed his hand over them and laughed slightly. “Look at you, you’re soaked already.”

As his fingers started rubbing your clit you arched into his touch. Your hands fell into his orange hair, tugging at the ends of it as his face slowly made it’s way to your heat. His piercings grazed over your inner thighs as his tongue slowly made it’s way to your clit. His tongue piercing slowly rubbed against your clit as his tongue flicked against it. 

You threw your head back into the pillows under the stimulation of his touch. You slowly looked up at you. “You’re in trouble now darling.”

His hands reached up and squeezed your breasts as his tongue slid in and out of your entrance. You could barely control yourself as euphoria washed over your body. Your walls started to tighten around his tongue. His hand pushed down some on your abdomen to keep you still as your climax pulsed through you. With a slurp, Pain climbed back over you. “Just like a good girl.” 

He slowly pushed his pants down his legs, just past his knees. His erection touched your leg as he leaned forward to place a rough kiss on your lips. His hand pushing your panties to the side and helping guide his length to your dripping core. As his girth pushed your walls apart you let a seductive moan out, filling the room with your blissful sounds. 

As he thrust more and more his pace grew quick. He could barely contain himself as your walls closed around him, your second orgasm imminent. As his pace grew quicker he grasped onto your hips and his nails dug into your skin. You winced a little under the pain but after a second it was welcomed. 

The piercings that littered his cock rubbed against your spongy walls, sending even more pleasure coursing through your body. “I’m- I’m gonna come Nagato!” His piercings hitting just the right places as his cock slid eagerly in and out of you.

He roughly threw his lips to yours, talking into the kiss. “Go ahead, baby girl. Come for daddy.” 

As your cunt clenched around him his grunts were louder. His warm breath on your ear sent a shiver down your spine as he released inside of you, painting your walls with his white, hot seed.   
Pain collapsed next to you and let out a groan. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had as good a time as that. Hasn’t it?”

You looked beside you and smiled. “Yea, it’s been a while.” 

He reached over and placed a hand on your cheek. “I’m sorry I was away for so long. I should have never been gone as long as I was. It’ll never happen again.” He smiled lovingly. “I’m going to make sure that the next time I have to leave you go with me. Your training officially starts tomorrow.”

A nervous look painted your face now. “Naga-” 

He stopped you. “You’ll do fine. I promise.” He rolled over onto his stomach and watched you with motivated eyes. “You’re going to be trained by the best of the best. I think I’ll have Itachi train you along with me.”


End file.
